Sons of Gildor Policies
Darshia Whitefang Rhivic Darshia understands that there is some form of threat looming in Rhivic. Though he would not organize any official crusades into the frozen north, he would not stop adventurers from going on their own. Heresy Heresy is a blight on humanity that must be purged at all costs, however, Darshia wishes to know why heresy is growing in the realms. Those suspected of aiding heretics would be detained by the Wolfknights or the Darkmoon Saints for questioning. Darshia would allow greater freedoms to both of these orders to operate as needed to arrest and question heretics. It is unknown if Darshia would keep the death penalty for heresy. Immigrants Immigrants from Oden, Larkenvale and Arn are to be put to work in restoration efforts. Afterwards they are to be given land to settle in the southern vales of Gildor. Norniim The Norniim are to be left alone. Hand of Men The Hand of Men are to be destroyed. Odenian forces would be bolstered by Gildorian Wolfknights. This jurisdiction would stop at Larkenvale, however, as Darshia would not move troops into Larken country unless absolutely necessary. Rebellion in Arn Darshia has no known prerogative for dealing with the rebellion in Arn. Larken relations Darshia would attempt to keep a steady alliance with Larkenvale. The forces of Valrose and Highkeep, however, would be bolstered. Forces from the center and northern reaches of the kingdom would be reassigned to help better defend the border from bandits, skirmishes, and the possibility of full out war. Lidiya Darshia would do everything in his power to aid Lidiya in her sojourn. He believes she is the embodiment of Unquala. Godswalk Darshia feels that identifying the remaining Mortal Forms is of utmost importance. Adventurers, under his directive, would be given the means to track them down and aid them as needed. Tigahn Dailar Rhivic The threat of Rhivic is very real to Tigahn. Formal rescue efforts for those trapped in the north would be undertaken by Wolfknights. Though adventurers will be permitted to join in these efforts, they must do so under the direction of the Wolfknights. We do not need to lose any more lives. Heresy Heresy is a disease. Though Tigahn himself is not a religious man, he understands that heretics do nothing but divide and destroy a nation. A formal inquisition would be launched. All heretics would meet their fate at the hands of a long rope and a short drop. Immigrants No immigrants from the south are to be let in to Gildor. Odenian immigrants fleeing from the Hand of Men are to be armed and trained for war to reclaim their homes. Women and children are to be housed in the care of the Dukes as needed until the Odenian country side is safe again. They may also settle in Gildor if they wish. Norniim The Norniim are to be challenged. Northern Thangail and the ruins of Carran should be reclaimed to provide new means of entering Rhivic safely. Hand of Men Filthy cowards that should, and will, burn. Tigahn holds a very special hatred for these rebels and will pursue them to the ends of the wide realms. If he has to break Larkenvale open to find them then so be it. Rebellion in Arn This issue is of no concern to Tigahn. What happens in Arn is up to the Arnish to contain. Larken relations A formal war with Larkenvale is extremely likely should Tigahn rise to power. His demands to Larkenvale to help rebuild lands they damaged would be backed by very substantial threats. He also holds them responsible for the creation of the Hand of Men. Lidiya Lidiya is to be found and questioned. Though Tigahn does not believe she is the Mortal Form of Unquala, he does know she has power and great charisma. Though an unlikely ally, she could prove a great one nonetheless. Godswalk This is of no concern to Tigahn. Should the Gods exist and wish to walk among us, let them prove it. Nashuss Khal Rhivic There is to be no travel to or from Rhivic, as it has been. Warden's Gate is to open for no one, not even survivors of the north. Those who defy the King shall hang. Heresy Heresy is an often exaggerated threat. Though certainly a problem, it is nothing the Wolfknights cannot handle with their current numbers. It is unknown if Nashuss would enact a lighter sentence for heretics. Immigrants Any and all are welcome into Gildor. Norniim The Norniim should be reasoned with. Attempts at trade should be made. Hand of Men The Hand of Men should be contained. Gildor will send funds to Oden to help rebuild, but no military action shall be taken unless Gildor is provoked. Rebellion in Arn In efforts to repair Gildor's broken relations with the south, Nashuss would send Wolfknights and armies to Arn to quell the rebellion that Nex and Lidiya began. Larken relations Nashuss would make every effort to form a stronger alliance with the Larken people. This mindless bloodshed has gone on long enough. Lidiya Lidiya is dangerous. Despite her claims to divinity, she only brings ruin wherever she goes. She would not be permitted into Gildor under promise of death. Godswalk Nashuss would make sure to keep the actions of the Gods in check, however, he would attempt to keep as much of it outside of Gildor as possible. Gods have a very reliable track record of attracting trouble wherever they go. It is unknown if Nashuss would desire to track down the other Mortal Forms. Category:Character lore